cHiLdHoOd LoVe :
by windwitch08
Summary: i dun think the title has anything to do w the story but it's about a girl who gets what she wants. But what if he can't have the guy that he wants? will she get him? KuramaxOCR&R pipol! Ü
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, the ruler isn't working and I don't know why.. **

**Disclamer: not mine, not yours. got it? good. **

**This fic will be from Ayumi's POV since it's much easier. Ayumi: Hey! I'm Ayumi Kajou and nice to meet you! Have fun reading my fanfic!**

**"RIIING!" the school bell shouted. I waited outside the school gate in eagerness along with the thought that I would see him again. I saw a lot of students pass by but I can't find him. Until…**

"**Shuichi-kun!" I shouted with happiness as I saw him walk out of the gate of Meiou High. I was in the lower class so I was dismissed earlier. **

"**Hey there Ayumi," Kurama greeted back with a smile so gentle I could almost faint. But I was used to it. We've been together since we were kids.**

**I've been with Kurama since… ever… Her mother and my parents are close friends and we're also neighbors so we walk together to school and on the way home. **

**Since we considered each other as best friends, we tell each other everything. He doesn't hide anything from me that I even know that he's part demon and everything about Yusuke and the others. **

**As we walked home, we talked about school as usual, and I was having fun. I like being with him. I love him. But of course, I can't tell him that since it would ruin our friendship.**

**"By the way, how was school?" Kurama started a conversation as I ended my imagination. **

**"Just fine… Do I still have to ask about what happened in your class? Since it would be the same considering that you are the smartest guy in your batch." I joked and complimented at the same time.**

**We kept on talking and I was being my perky self so I moved a lot. I was walking backwards to be able to see Kurama while I was talking. **

**"So I'll ask anyway… How was school-" THUMP! I bumped someone wearing a black coat and boy he looks creepy… "I-I'm sorry" I apologized but he didn't seem to mind and just ran away. **

**"Freaky," I murmured as Kurama gave me a helping hand to stand up. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked with a worried look.**

**"Sure. Just fine. So rude of him. Let's just go home. Okay?" I asked as I rubbed my shoulder since that darn guy DID hit it.. **

**My name is Ayumi Kajou, I'm 15 years old and I'm Kurama's best friend. Since I was a child, I get what I want whenever I want it. I'm not a spoiled brat, am I?**

**AT HOME **

"**Oka-chaaan! I'm home!" I shouted as my voice echoed around the house. "Why don't you come in for a second and have a little snack?" Kurama agreed as he came in my house. **

**The house was quiet, as usual. Since it was quite large and spacey, it was darn quiet. "Guess mom's not home yet." I said as we walked upstairs to my room. **

"**Yaya, get us some juice here in my room. Thanks!" I shouted through the intercom. "You never change, don't you?" Kurama asked me with a smile in his face.**

"**Of course not! I'll change when I want to change." I replied and he just giggled. We talked until a knock was heard on the door.**

**I stood up to open the door but then my vision went a little blurred. I didn't know what was happening so I thought that I was just tired so I didn't mind.**

**My sight was still unclear, and I was getting a little dizzy. Kurama asked me if I was okay, but I can hardly hear his voice and it sounded like a whisper. **

**But as I opened the door, a face flashed in my mind and my vision went to a total black, hearing Kurama's voice, until everything fainted away.**

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Ayumi: yah.. please read and review.. thank you!**

**Jeunesse: but you fainted..**

**Ayumi: oh yah! faints**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! It's been quite a long time.. I'm only 13 so bear with me if I'm not that good. Anyway, here's someone for the disclamer.**

**Suou Tamaki: Jeunesse/windwitch08 does not own YuYu Hakusho. If she did, she would be the leading lady, if there is such. **

**Windwitch08: Tamaki? You don't belong here! You're from ouran! kicks him back to Ouran High**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On the previous chapter: **

**My sight was still unclear, and I was getting a little dizzy. Kurama asked me if I was okay, but I can hardly hear his voice and it sounded like a whisper. **

**But as I opened the door, a face flashed in my mind and my vision went to a total black, hearing Kurama's voice, until everything fainted away.**

**I didn't have any idea what happened. How could I? I was unconscious. It was about time I woke up; I was in my room with Kurama seated on the chair beside my bed.**

"**What happened?" I asked 'because I really didn't know. "You fainted, and you've been unconscious for two nights." He answered in a relieved tone but I think he's kind of scared or something like that. **

**I don't know what came to me, but suddenly, tears started to form in my eyes, though I didn't let Kurama see it. Instead, I just lied down again and wiped my tears.**

"**Is something wrong?" Kurama asked worriedly. I cleared my throat so I can speak properly and said "I'm fine,"**

**Do you really want to know why I cried? I guess I have no choice but to tell you since if I didn't, you'll just get confused. Well, it was in my dream.**

**DREAM MODE:**

**I was walking on a forest. It was weird, I admit. Trees surrounded me and I think I was lost. Obviously, I haven't been in a forest for a long time.**

**I kept on walking and when I looked around, a strange thing came to my mind like "why do those trees look like some kind of ghosts?" I got scared. The sun started to set.**

**As it got darker, I slowly started to run. What the heck? I was scared of the dark. I ran faster and called out Kurama's name out of fear.**

**I ran faster, until I bumped on somebody. We both fell over and I looked at him just to see that he was the same guy I bumped at school two days ago. I looked at his face and to my surprise; it was the face that I saw before I fainted.**

"**I'm so-" I tried to apologize but he started to run away, AGAIN. This time, I held his hand, not letting him do so. I don't like it when people do that, especially to me. **

**His face was hidden. "Don't run when somebody's talking to you, especially when they're already apologizing." I said but he didn't seem to hear me, or he wasn't listening. **

"**LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted as I pulled the hood down from his head (A/N: I didn't mention that he had his hood on… hehe… gomennasai…) but I saw Kurama's face instead. **

"**K-Kurama? What are you doing here?" I said, confused. "I knew it," A cold voice said. He sounded like Kurama, but only a little "grown-up".**

"**You knew what?" I asked, getting irritated. The guy that looked like Kurama changed into another person. It was REALLY confusing, to tell you the truth.**

"**Would you stop doing that!"**

"**Okay! Okay! Watch your temper," he replied. "Look at me, and tell me what do you see,"**

"**I see…" I looked closer, until I saw the face of my best friend. My beloved Kurama.**

"**Do you see someone else?" I nodded.**

"**I see Kurama. Why is that? Do you know him?" he nodded back.**

**He hesitated to speak for a moment and I lost my temper and shouted "ARE YOU GOING TO TALK OR WHAT!" so he finally spoke up.**

"**I'm talking. Even though this is a dream, it sends you a warning. My name is Tamaki and I am sometime called _The Forbidden Lover._" He finally spoke up. **

"**Forbidden Lover? How come?" he looked at me with his emerald green eyes, as I looked at him, remembering my dear Shuichi/Kurama.**

"**That's because…" he paused for a second, but he continued when I glared at him.**

"**People who meet me in their dreams see me as their loved ones. But when they tell their loved ones that they love them, they die. It seems like the person that they see when they look like me is that person that they are forbidden to love,"**

"**you-you mean I can't tell Kurama that I love him?" he didn't answer but I knew it was a yes.**

**My whole world fell apart as I realized that. He was the only man I loved. (my father was different) and I want him to love me as well as I loved him. I started crying then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my room again. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Took me a while to update! Haha… it was our lingo ng wika so we were kinda busy. But now that it's over, I think I'll be able to update more… PLEEASE review… I really need it… I'm only 13 and I'm not that talented in writing SO I need help. But we still have to prepare for the Asian Fest (we're doing Korea) so I think I'll still be busy. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
